Generally, hardware performance counters are extra logic added to the central processing unit (CPU) to track low-level operations or events within the processor. For example, there are counter events that are associated with the cache hierarchy that indicate how many misses have occurred at L1, L2, and the like. Other counter events indicate the number of instructions completed, number of floating point instructions executed, translation look aside buffer (TLB) misses, and others. A typical computing system provides a small number of counters dedicated to collecting and/or recording performance events for each processor in the system. These counters consume significant logic area, and cause high-power dissipation. As such, only a few counters are typically provided. Current computer architecture allows many processors or cores to be incorporated into a single chip. Having only a handful of performance counters per processor does not provide the ability to count several events simultaneously from each processor.